This Is My Life
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: Ini hidupnya, ia yang mementukan pilihannya sendiri. Ia bukan anak berusia lima tahun yang selalu diawasi ayahnya, ia sudah dewasa dan memilih siapakah yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya./Bad summary./Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Pair: ShikaTema**

**Slightpair: ItaTema, SasoTema and etc.**

**Warnings: Typo(s), ooc, gajeness, crack pair, alur berantakan and etc**

**Happy reading minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Is My Life**

**.**

**.**

PLAKK

Tamparan keras di pipi putih mulus Temari begitu menyakitkan dan membuat pipinya yang putih berseri itu kini nampak bekas telapak tangan plus lima jari yang tertera di pipi putih Sang dara. Temari hanya terkapar dan tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan tangisnya yang selama ini ia tahan dihadapan ayahnya.

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TAK MERESTUIMU JIKA KAU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN PRIA NARA ITU! APA KAU PUNYA TELINGA BAHWA AKU SUDAH MENGULANGINYA BERKALI-KALI, TEMARI?"

Sekali lagi, ayahnnya membentak dengan keras sehingga ruang kerja sang ayah yang luas itupun serasa menggema sampai ke lubang-lubang terkecil untuk serangga masuk.

"Mengertilah aku ayah, ini hidupku, aku yang harus memilihnya sendiri, menjalankan semuanya sesuai keinginanku." Temari berkata dengan sangat percaya diri, tak sadar bahwa perkataannya kini sungguh membuat ayahnya marah tak terbendung.

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU!"

Temari masih meneteskan airmatanya dan tetap menunduk, ia bangkit dan menuju pintu ruang kerja ayahnya.

CKLEK

Dihadapannya kini sudah berdiri dua orang adik tersayangnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan getir dan senyum yang kecut. Dengan berurai airmata, Temari menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa kali ini pun ia belum mendapatkan perestuan resmi hubungannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Mau kemana, kak?" Gaara bertanya dengan tampangnya yang kini menyiratkan wajah kekhawatiran. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan kakaknya yang hendak pergi, pertanda buruk baginya.

Temari hanya tersenyum lemah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha tegar di hadapan adik-adiknya dan langsung melepaskan genggaman Gaara dan menghapus airmatanya, ia berlalu dari hadapan kedua adiknya.

"Kak, bagaimana ini?" Gaara bertanya kepada kakak prianya yang sama-sama memasang wajah khawatir di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

Gaara hanya pasrah dan ingin segera menemui kakak perempuan satu-satunya, sementara Kankuro memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya menandakan bahwa ia akan menenangkan hati sang ayah dan mencoba merajuknya agar Temari dapat menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Shikamaru.

.

.

Temari tak ada dirumah. Ia mencari kemana-mana dan ia sampai meneriaki namanya dengan sangat lantang dan menyuruh para pelayan mencari kakak perempuannya tersebut. Si bungsu akhirnya bisa tenang ketika salahsatu dari sekian banyaknya pelayan di rumah keluarga Sabaku ini memberitahukan bahwa Temari berada di taman belakang.

Gaara langsung menemui kakaknya yang duduk di ayunan panjang yang terukir indah itu dengan termenung. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang kakak yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada besi itu.

"Kakak,"

Seketika airmata dari mata _darkgreen_ Temari kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dan menyusuri bentuk wajah indahnya dan jatuh tepat di dagunya menuju daratan yang sangat luas.

"Ini hidupku," Temari berkata lirih, dadanya serasa ditekan hanya karena mengatakan dua kalimat saja. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup berbicara sesungguhnya apalagi di depan adik bungsunya. Tapi kali ini ia butuh sandaran untuk sekedar mendamaikan hatinya.

Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kakaknya dan terus memandangi kakaknya yang semakin berurai airmata.

"Aku lelah, Gaara." Temari bersandar pada bahu adik bungsunya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menerbangkan rambut pirangnya kesana-kemari dan membiarkan ayunan yang ia naiki bergerak kedepan-kebelakang oleh angin.

"Kau tahu awan? Awan selalu menghiasi bumi ini dikala cuaca langit cerah, tenang dan damai. Begitupun Shikamaru, ia selalu menghiasi hari-hariku sebelumnya dan membuat hidupku lebih berarti. _Everything_. _I loved him_."

Gaara tersentak mendengar perkataan kakaknya, baru kali ini Gaara mendengar bahwa Temari mencintai seseorang selain keluarganya bahkan sampai setinggi itu,

_Sadarkah kau, kak? Jika perkataanmu tadi didengarkan oleh ayah, kau pasti akan didepak dari sini._

"_I need him_, dadaku sesak, Gaara."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, tak ada lagi yang berkata-kata kecuali kicauan burung sore yang menyuruh teman-temannya untuk kembali ke sarangnya. Saat Gaara melihat kakaknya yang sedaritadi diam, ia melihat wajah kakaknya tertidur di bahunya dengan damai namun menyisakan jejak-jejak airmata disana.

"Kau tahu, kak? Aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dengan apa yang kau miliku, terserah apapun maumu. Aku akan berusaha menemukannya. _Wait it, sis_." Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan rasa tulus yang dipersembahkan untuk kakaknya tercinta ini. Ia merasakan matanya memanas, kali ini ia menjatuhkan beberapa kristal air dari pelupuk mata hijau _tosca_ nya.

_Maafkan aku jika aku tak bisa menggapai apa kemauanmu, kak._

.

.

"Nona Temari, bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Masuk saja, Matsuri."

Temari memandang laptopnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kali ini, ia merasakan tak ada gairah untuk berada di ruang kerja nya sebagai _Assistant CEO_ di Sabaku _Corps_. Ia melihat sekilas Matsuri yang seperti biasa membawakan dua _Mochacinno_ yang satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri serta beberapa tumpukan dokumen. Ya memang Temari memilih Matsuri untuk asisten pribadinya karena ia sudah mempercayai Matsuri dan selain itu, ia dan Matsuri sangat dekat karena Matsuri adalah kekasih Gaara.

"Temari-san, ada apa? Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu?"

Temari hanya menggeleng lemah dan dari suaranya sepertinya Matsuri mengambil tempat duduk di kursinya dan meletakan nampan dua gelas _Mochacinno_ itu di meja kecil sebelah meja kerja Temari.

"Biar ku tebak, pasti kau tidak berhasil lagi?"

Temari tak menggubrisnya, ia tetap menatap lesu pada laptopnya yang masih menyala.

"Oh ayolah Temari-_san_, sekali ini saja ikuti kata ayahmu dan buat dia bangga."

"_Oh my God_, Matsuri. Sejak dulu aku harus mengikuti perintahnya dan aku melaksanakannya dengan baik dan baru kali ini aku meminta padanya untuk meresmikan hubunganku dengan Shikamaru. Ayah macam apa?" Temari yang sedari tadi suntuk kini nada bicaranya menjadi menggelegar dan tegas.

"O-oke Temari-_san_. Aku punya berita untukmu," Ujar Matsuri sambil menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang sempat tadi ia bawa dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Baca saja."

Temari terkejut bukan main. Di dalam dokumen tersebut berisi data-data para _manager_ di berbagai bidang yang mempunyai perusahaan sendiri mereka beserta profil mereka. Temari sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan ayahnya dengan memberikan data-data ini semua.

"Nah, bagaimana Temari-san?"

"_Oh my God_, Matsuri. _This is bad_!"

.

.

Temari masuk ke dalam kamarnya beserta dokumen yang Matsuri berikan. Ia memang belum memeriksanya sejak Matsuri memberikannya dan hanya membaca nama-nama mereka. Sungguh, ia tahu ayahnya lah yang memberikannya ini dan memilih pria manakah yang cocok untuknya.

_Astaga, ini sudah zaman elit. Ayah, berpikir lah rasional!_

Ia lihat nama-nama yang terpampang disana.

**UCHIHA ITACHI**

Itachi. Temari teringat lagi akan sosok pria tampan mantan kekasihnya ini. Itachi memang sangat pengertian padanya tetapi ia mengakhiri hubungannya itu karena diduga kuat Itachi sudah berselingkuh darinya dengan Inuzuka Hana. Tapi memang hubungannya dengan Itachi belum sempat diketahui ayahnya, tetapi, ah entahlah kalau dengan pria Uchiha ini. Apakah perasaan cintanya masih sama seperti dulu? Mungkin jika ayahnya tahu hal ini semenjak dulu, Temari tak akan seperti sekarang yang hubungannya tidak direstui oleh ayahnya.

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO**

Naruto? Oh ayolah itu sama sekali tidak. Ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah sahabat dekat dengan Naruto dan Temari sama sekali tak menginginkan dirinya tercatat sebagai 'teman-makan-teman' karena Naruto bisa dibilang kedudukannya lebih tinggi dari pada Shikamaru. Naruto memang berbakat dalam hal penelitiannnya dan dari perkembangan perusahaannya berkembang pesat.

**KAKASHI HATAKE**

_Apa aku tak salah lihat?_

Oh, ini Kakashi Hatake, pria tampan yang selalu membaca buku _icha-icha paradise_ disetiap waktunya untuk berulang-ulang kali. Temari tentu pernah bertemu dengan Kakashi sejak meeting bersama perusahaannya, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sehingga Kakashi melihat bergantian pada Temari lalu komik _icha-icha_ nya.

**YAHIKO PEIN**

Yahiko? Temari tahu ia kan kekasih sahabatnya dulu, Konan. Ia tak mungkin menjadikan Yahiko sebagai teman hidupnya dan ia juga memang sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan terhadap pria dengan penuh pierching itu.

Ah, banyak juga pria-pria yang menurut ayahnya cocok untuk Temari. Tetapi kenapa tak ada nama Nara Shikamaru disana? Temari baru sadar bahwa beberapa hari kebelakang, ia sudah mendiskusikan dengan ayahnya dan berakhir dengan tangisan semalaman karena lagi-lagi hubungannya sama sekali tak direstui.

Shikamaru memang belum menjadi kepala Nara _Corps_ yang masih dipegang ayahnya, tetapi apa karena Sabaku _Corps_ jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan Nara _Corps_, ayahnya tak menyetujuinya? Ya, Temari tahu ayahnya tak menyetujuinya karena hal itu.

"Kakak?"

"Gaara? Masuklah."

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Seperti biasa, ayah memberiku beberapa sampel." Ujar Temari sambil memberikan beberapa kertas yang berisi data. Setela Gaara melihatnya sekilas, ia tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahnya pada kakak perempuannya ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru-_san_?"

"_Nought_, Gaara."

"Sudah kuduga."

Gaara sudah berkali-kali meminta persetujuan dari ayahnya agar hubungan kakaknya dengan Shikamaru dapat berjalan tapi ayahnya tetap menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia heran, kenapa saat dirinya berpacaran dengan Matsuri, ayahnya bersikap biasa-biasa saja?

"Bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru-_san_?"

"Entahlah, sudah satu minggu kami _lost contact_ setelah ayah membuang _iPhone_ku."

"Kenapa kau tak menemuinya?"

"Bagaimana aku dapat menemuinya jika ayah memberiku asisten 24 jam yang bersedia mengantarku kemanapun dan selalu mengikuti? Itu sangat merepotkan." Temari berkata seraya mengikat rambutnya.

"Ayah itu, memang sulit untuk dibujuk."

"_Yeah you're right_."

Keduanya kini terdiam dan masih memikir apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ayah mereka sehingga menolak mentah-mentah hubungan sang kakak?

.

.

"Mau kemana, Temari?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Matsuri, di Akiya _Book Store_."

"Lekas pulang, Baki selalu menjagamu."

"_Okay, Dad_."

Temari menghela nafas berat ketika ia mendengar masih saja ia dikuntit oleh pengawal pribadi yang sudah mengabdi bertahun-tahun di keluarganya, Baki.

"Kemana, Nona?"

"Akiya _book store_."

Baki lalu mengemudikan _mercedes metallic_ keluarga Sabaku menuju tempat yang diberikan oleh Temari. Baki sebenarnya sudah tahu seluk beluk bagaimana kisah cinta majikannya ini di tolak mentah-mentah oleh sang ayah majikan sampai-sampai ada hal yang menyakitkan terjadi.

"Maaf Nona, aku harus terus mengawasi atas perintah Sabaku-_sama_."

Temari hanya tersenyum dan menatap baki lewat kaca spion, "Tak apa, Baki-_san_."

Temari akhirnya sampai di Akiya Book Store dan disana ada Matsuri yang sudah menungguinya di depan pintu masuk sambil meminum _cola_ nya.

"Tunggulah disini jika Baki-_san_ akan menungguku sampai selesai."

"Tentu, Nona."

Temari lalu turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju tempat dimana Matsuri berdiri, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, baiklah kita cari buku yang _best seller_ minggu ini."

"_Okay, keep calm_."

Mereka berdua lalu memasuki gerbang Akiya _book store_ dan disana ada spanduk yang bertulisan:

**Ai wo motte ugaku koto ni kachi ga aru**

**Best seller on this week**

Temari memandang spanduk tersebut dengan lama. Entah kenapa menurut instingnya, kata-kata tersebut sangat berarti baginya.

"_What's wrong with you_?"

"_Nope, come on_."

Mereka berdua langsung memasuki area best seller dan Temari langsung menuju rak buku yang terpajang rapih dengan _title_ '**Ai wo motte ugaku koto ni kachi ga aru' **yang pertama ia lihat saat ia masuk.

"Temari-_san_, jika kau mencariku, aku kesana. Aku ingin melihat buku lain yang _best seller_ minggu ini."

"_Okay_."

Temari lalu membuka-buka lembaran buku itu. Dan saat ia melihat sinopsis dari buku ini, ternyata buku ini membuatnya tertarik kedalam dunia itu dan membuatnya membaca sejenak buku yang sudah menjadi sampel dan duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan.

_Shikamaru, kau ingat ketika kita berdua disini? Menikmati buku-buku dan membeli buku yang kita inginkan._

"Temari?"

.

.

"Temari?"

"S-shikamaru?"

Tubuh Temari bergetar, sungguh, pria yang kini berada di hadapannya adalah pria yang sangat ia rindukan. Tangannya bergetar menggapai sosok pria berambut nanas yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Temari langsung menghambur ke pelukan Shikamaru. Ah, hangat rasanya dapat kembali ke pelukan sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Entah kenapa saat Temari bertemu Shikamaru, ia sangat ingin menceritakan bahwa ia lelah dengan semua kekangan ayahnya, betapa sakitnya saat ia memperjuangkan cintanya dan rela berbicara pada ayahnya yang murka, dan lain hal yang menyakitkan tentang pemuda Nara itu.

Tak pelak, airmata Temari jatuh. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan itu semua.

"Tenanglah Temari, hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Temari menggeleng dan masih berada di pelukan Shikamaru. Ia membiarkan baju Shikamaru dibasahi oleh airmatanya, tak peduli seberapa orang melihatnya dengan pemikiran aneh, dan ah tentunya ia sangat merindukan pria Nara ini.

Shikamaru mengerti apa yang dilakukan Temari, ia mengusap pelan rambut pirang Temari yang terurai indah, membiarkan Temari melepaskan kerinduannya yang terpendam untuk sepuluh hari lamanya.

"Aku akan berusaha ada untukmu,"

"Ya, ini hidupku. _And you must be there with me_!" Di sela-sela tangis Temari, ia berkata sambil menahan isakannya.

"Baiklah, kau mau bercerita padaku sekarang?" Shikamaru berkata seraya menghapus airmata Temari dan mengajaknya duduk di bangku yang sempat Temari duduki tadi. Oke, Shikamaru akan bersiap-siap mendengar ocehan wanita yang berada disampingnya saat ini.

Shikamaru tersenyum dan memanggut-manggut tanda mengerti dikala Temari bercerita, betapa ia merindukan suara khas dari Sabaku no Temari itu. Ia sadar bahwa perjalanan Temari yang tempuh agar ayahnya setuju dengan pendapat bahwa ia dan Temari menjalin hubungan tidaklah mudah, perjuangan cinta yang sangat indah tapi menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku Shikamaru, aku tak dapat menelfonmu bahkan tak bisa menemuimu. Ayahku sepertinya sudah muak dengan kelakaunky dan memutuskan agar aku selalu dijaga oleh Baki-san, aku harap kau memakluminya."

"Tentu, maaf juga karena aku selalu merepotkanmu sampai-sampai pipimu ditampar oleh ayahmu. Jangan kau ulangi lagi karena hal itu terlalu merepotkan, kau mengerti?"

"Dasar tuan pemalas!"

Waktu mereka bertemu tak lama karena Temari menyadari bahwa hari semakin sore dan ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke meja kasir memberli buku pilihannya itu, ya pilihan yang sama denan buku yang Shikamaru beli.

"Temari ingatlah, kita pasti akan bertemu dilain waktu. Jangan pernah kau mengecewakan ayahmu lagi, lakukan yang terbaik untuk ayahmu dan pasti akan ada celah untukmu, kembali padaku. Kau bisa melewatinya tanpaku, aku mencintaimu." Kecupan di dahi Temari tandanya berakhir sudah pertemuannya kali ini dengan pria Nara tersebut.

Belum sempat jauh Shikamaru berjalan, Temari menarik tangan Shikamaru, "Aku mencintamu, dan aku akan berusaha memenuhi apa yang kau minta."

"_Thank you so much, dear. I must go_,"

"_Be carefully_."

"_Yeah, I know that_."

Temari memandangi punggung Shikamaru yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dan merasakan ketenangan membuncah dihatinya. Ia sudah menceritakan semua yang dipikirkannya langsung kepad pria itu dan pertemuan kali ini sangat berarti.

_Thankyou so much, God._

"Temari-_san_, kau sudah memilih bukumu?"

"Te-.."

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia terkejut karena melihat Matsuri membawa banyak sekali buku di tangannya entah itu sepuluh atau lebih dengan jumlah halaman yang mungkin beratus-ratus.

"_Oh my God_, kau benar-benar membeli semuanya?"

"_You haved eyes,_ Temari-_san, and this is real_."

Temari hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan asisten nya sekaligus calon adik iparnya itu, toh ia sudah mengenal baik Matsuri. Apa yang sebenarnya kurang dari wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat di hadapannya ini sebagai pendamping hidup Gaara?

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Matsuri setelah membayar buku-buku tersebut di meja kasir.

"Kau harus ikut kerumahku, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu."

"Pentingkah?"

"_Of course_."

Temari lalu segera mengajak Matsuri menuju mobil _mercedes_-nya. Temari sengaja tak menceritakannya pada Matsuri pada saat mereka berada di mobil yang dikendarai oleh Baki, tentu saja walaupun Baki baik, ia memegang janji bahwa jika Temari mengungkapkan hal yang berkaitan Shikamaru, Baki akan segera melapor pada Sabaku Rei. Karena itulah Temari tak menceritakannya pada Matsuri saat ini.

.

.

_Pertemuan yang sangat mengharukan sekali, Temari._

_Tak sadarkah bahwa beberapa hari lagi kau akan dikunci dikamarmu?_

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wuaaah saya jumpa lagi dengan fict ShikaTema. Semoga para pembaca menyukainya ya. Ide ini entah kenapa muncul dari pikiran dan begitu buka notebook, langsung menuju dan mengetik curahan ceritaku kesini deh. Sebenarnya pair ShikaTema nya masih ad di chapter depan dan slightpairnya juga akan ada di chapter depan, tapi terserah bagaimana menurut para readers and reviewers tentang chap ini, apakah masih pantas hanya satu chap atau multi chap. Judul buku yang dibeli Temari itu artinya 'Cinta adalah sesuatu yang membuat perjalanan (hidup) memliki arti'. Jangan search di google karena aku mengarang buku itu dengan judul itu wahaha. RnR please? ;***

**Best Regards,**

**Yusvira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Pair: ShikaTema**

**Slightpair: ItaTema, SasoTema and etc.**

**Warnings: Typo(s), ooc, gajeness, crack pair, alur berantakan and etc**

**Happy reading minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Is My Life**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah meeting hari ini selesai, silahkan bubar."

Kurang lebih dua puluh orang yang ikut serta dalam meeting Sabaku _Corps_ yang mempunyai jabatan penting di perusahaan terbesar setelah Uchiha _Corps_ itu bubar dari duduknya dan segera kembali ke tugasnya masing-masing begitupun Temari yang kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"Bagaimana rapatnya, Temari-_san_?"

"Seperti biasa, hanya membahas soal kemajuan perusahaan ini."

TOK.. TOK..

"Masuk."

"Kak,"

"Gaara, ada apa?"

"Ayah memanggilmu."

Oh sial, baru saja Temari mendengar ocehan ayahnya tentang kemajuan dan cara memajukan lebih Sabaku Corps dan membuat rasa kantuknya menyerang, kini entah apa lagi yang akan disampaikan ayahnya padahal ia baru saja mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berada diruangannya.

"Ayolah Temari-_san_, mungkin saja Sabaku-_sama_ kali ini akan menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru-_san_." Ujar Matsuri, di nada bicaranya sepertinya ia mencoba menghibur Temari agar tak selalu tegang bertemu ayahnya.

"Aku lelah, Matsuri dan itu tidak mungkin tapi baiklah aku akan menemuinya. Kankuro masih belum pulang?"

"Iya kak, kak Kankuro masih dengan pekerjaannya di Jerman."

Temari lalu menuju pintu dan berjalan bersama Gaara menuju ruangan ayahnya yang tak jauh dari ruangan mereka. Temari mengetuk pintu ruangan ayahnya dan setelah ia dengar ada perkataan '_masuk' _dari ayahnya maka Temari membuka kenop pintunya dan ketika ia membukanya, ternyata ayahnya tak sendirian. Ia ditemani seseorang yang berambut sama dengan Gaara yaitu merah menyala dan kini pria yang membelakanginya memutar posisi kursi putarnya untuk menyambut putri sulung Sabaku Rei itu.

"Sasori-_san_?"

"Hallo Temari."

Temari melihat bergantian pada sosok ayahnya yang masih duduk dan wajahnya seperti menatap meja. Entah apa yang kini dilihatnya tetapi tak biasanya ia melihat kelakuan ayahnya seperti itu. Sepertinya Sabaku Rei melihat putrinya sedang memperhatikannya dan ia langsung mendongkak dan memanggut dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan melihat Temari dengan wajah datar.

"Sasori-_san_, kapan kau datang?"

"Sebenarnya aku disini untuk melakukan pekerjaan dan kurang lebih aku sudah berada satu minggu disini."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tak datang mengunjungi kami?"

"Dia ditugaskan olehku."

Mata Temari tertuju pada seseorang yang berbicara itu, itu suara ayahnya, suara yang penuh kewibawaan dan ketegasan. Entah saat Temari melihat wajah ayahnya, kini ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Temari."

DEG.

Jantung Temari serasa berhenti mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang seperti itu? Setahunya ia tak mengungkit-ungkit masalah Shikamaru didepan ayahnya atau Baki.

"Apa yang ayah maksud?"

Sabaku Rei meletakan beberapa lembar foto yang tercetak dengan sangat indah. Temari menuju meja ayahnya, sama-sama tak percaya apa yang telah ayahnya tugaskan pada Sasori.

Temari terkejut bukan main saat melihat jelas foto-foto itu. Dia dan Shikamaru. Itu difoto dimana ketika mereka berada di Akiya _book store_. Ada dimana saat mereka berpegangan tangan, duduk berduaan dan berbicara.

"Ayah, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Ayahnya tak menjawabnya, Temari tahu dibenak ayahnya ia pasti mempunyai kekesalan yang teramat sangat mendalam. Temari berpikir dan ayahnya bilang bahwa Sasori datang ke negaranya hanya untuk dibei tugas oleh ayahnya. Temari lalu menengok ke arah pria yang masih duduk dengan santai disebelahnya dan ketika ia lihat wajah kakak sepupunya, ia melihat ada senyuman licik yang terpampang.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" Temari bertanya ditengah suaranya yang kini menahan tangis. Tak tahu nasibnya ketika ayahnya telah melihat semua ini. Ia menggenggam lima foto itu sambil berusaha menghancurkan foto itu.

Sasori melihat tanda-tanda kemarahan Temari dan ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, ia melihat airmata Temari kini jatuh dan ia hanya tersenyum dan menghapus airmata adik sepupunya tersebut, "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya melakukan tugasku."

Temari yang tak terima dengan perbuatan Sasori langsung menepis tangan Sasori dari wajahnya, "Diam kau!"

Airmata Temari kini mulai jatuh dan semakin banyak. Kenapa Sasori tega melakukan hal ini pada dirinya? Apa yang sebenarnya ia mau?

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk berbicara. Aku hanya berniat membeli buku bersama Matsuri dan tentang Shikamaru, itu hanya hal yang kebetulan."

Sabaku Rei hanya menatap Temari datar, seperti tak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh putri sulungnya itu.

_Ayah, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau rela mempercayai Sasori? Bukan anakmu sendiri?_

"Mulai sekarang, Sasori yang akan selalu menjagamu."

"Ayah! Aku bukan-"

"DIAMLAH! KAU SUDAH BERKALI-KALI MEMBANTAH ARGUMENKU DAN SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENURUTIKU, TEMARI?"

Temari diam tak berkutik, kini isakannya semakin terdengar ketika suara penuh wibawa ayahnya yang penuh kemarahan. Tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini, Temari langsung keluar dari ruang kaerja sang ayah dan menundukan kepalanya. Kembali ke ruangannya, itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Astaga Temari-_san_! Ada apa denganmu?"

Temari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap menunduk, ia ingin bercerita pada Matsuri untuk kali ini tetapi tangisnya belum berhenti dan kata-kata ayahnya masih terus terngiang di dalam telinganya. Kenapa ayahnya berbuat seperti itu padanya? Apakah benci? Atau peduli? Ah tidak. Ayahnya selama ini selalu memikirkan pekerjaannya, pekerjaannya nomor satu.

"Oh Temari-_san_, berceritalah."

"Ayah sudah mengetahuinya, Matsuri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertemuanku dengan Shikamaru."

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Sasori."

Temari menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami di ruang kerja ayahnya dan keberadaan Sasori yang menjadi penghancur hubungannya dengan ayahnya. Kini, Temari merasakan perasaan ganjil berada di hatinya tentang Sasori. Temari yang semula menyayangi kakak sepupunya itu kini menjadi benci.

.

.

Jam tiga sore adalah waktu selesainya Temari berada di kantornya dan ia pulang. Saat di parkiran, ia melihat Sasori dan mobil _Jeep_-nya memandang sinis pada Temari dan membuat Temari ingin segera pergi dari tatapan Sasori.

Saat Temari hendak mencari taksi, Sasori menahan pergelangan Temari dengan wajahnya kini yang datar, "Kau tahu, Temari? Kini akulah _baby_ _sitter_-mu."

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku lebih baik mencari _taxi_." Ujar Temari ketus dan mendelik pada Sasori. Ia sungguh ksal, dan baru kali ini ia merasakan kesal pada kakak sepupunya ini yang dulu berbuat sangat baik padanya.

"Apa aku harus berbohong pada ayahmu bahwa kau mencari _taxi_ untuk bertemu pria Nara itu, eh?" Senyum kemenangan nampak di wajah tampan Sasori. Sial, Sasori memang mengetahui semua hal tentang Temari.

"Kau ini menjengkelkan! Kau tahu?" Temari menghentakkan high heelsnya ke tanah dan menatap tajam dengan kening berkerut menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar tak suka dengan sifat kakak sepupunya yang berbuat seenaknya ini.

"Ya aku memang mejengkelkan, sekarang kau hanya perlu naik mobil dan tidurlah dirumah." Sasori menarik tangan Temari menuju mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Temari. Temari mendelik tajam pada Sasori dan langsung menaiki mobil itu dan menutup pintunya di depan wajah Sasori.

"Bisakah kau berbuat santai?"

"TIDAK! Sekarang antarkan aku ke rumah!"

Sasori memasuki mobilnya dan langsung mengemudikannya menuju rumah Temari. Ia melihat pada adik sepupunya, raut kekesalan ada disana. Sesekali Sasori bertanya padanya, tetapi selalu tak dihiraukan oleh wanita bermarga Sabaku ini.

Cukup lama diperjalanan, akhirnya Temari sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat dan langsung membuka pintu mobil tanpa menungu Sasori membukakan pintu untuknya dan kembali menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Bagaimana kalau mobilku rusak, hei?"

"Bukan urusanku,"

Temari langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terpaku di depan mobilnya. Ia langsung masuk mengikuti Temari tetapi Temari berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan menaiki tangga dan langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Dasar."

Sasori pun langsung memasuki kamar tamu yang memang sudah disediakan oleh Sabaku Rei untuk Sasori yang bersifat sementara, ya hanya untuk mengawasi Temari agar tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan Shikamaru.

Sementara itu..

"Gaara, buka pintunya."

"Tunggu sebentar, kak."

Gaara membukakan pintu kamarnya dan dilihatnya kakak perempuannya ini dengan keadaan yang sepertinya sedang kesal aaupun marah, "Masuklah dulu kak."

Temari memasuki kamar Gaara yang rapih dan duduk di kasur _big size_ milik Gaara. Ia belum menceritakan kekesalannya pada Sasori hari ini, ia ingin menangis lagi ketika mengingat ayahnya memarahinya tadi pagi, dan banyak hal yang ingin Temari ceritakan pada adik bungsunya ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Gaara, kau tahu! Aku membenci Sasori, tadi pagi aku dimarahi ayahku, dan ayah meminta Sasori untuk menjadi _baby sitter_ku. Sasori membuka semuanya, semua tentangku dengan Shikamaru.." Temari terus bercerita pada Gaara dan airmatanya sempat jatuh lagi. Gaara dapat menangkap semua perkataan Temari dan segera menenangkan kakaknya ini.

"Jangan seperti ini, kak. Aku juga sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ayah untuk hidupmu."

"Dia memperhatikanku? Dia menyayangiku? Kalau dia memperhatikanku atau menyayangiku, kenapa harus sesakit ini?"

Tangis Temari kembali pecah ketika ia mengungkapkan semuanya. Gaara menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan adik-kakak yang sangat mengharukan. Gaara sangat merasakan bagaimana penderitaan kakaknya yang satu ini, terlalu dikekeang oleh sang ayah.

TOK.. TOK..

"Siapa?"

"Ini ayah,"

Gaara dan Temari sama-sama berpandangan, kenapa ayahnya mendatangi kamar Gaara? Biasanya ayahnya hanya terus menerus diam di ruag kerjanya bersama laptop atau dokumen kesayangannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dari suaranya pun terdengar sangat berbeda.

"Masuk saja, ayah."

Sabaku Rei membuka pintu dan ia melihat kedua anaknya ini sama-sama terdiam dan kini tatapannya fokus pada Temari yang menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Ia tahu bahwa Temari bercerita kejadian yang ia alami sampai isakan tangisnya terdengar.

"Aku mencarimu dan ternyata kau dikamar Gaara."

Tentu saja perkataan yang dilontarkan ayahnya itu untuk Temari.

"Ya ayah."

Sabaku Rei menuju kasur dimana Gaara dan Temari terdiam, ia mengambil tempat duduk di putri sulungnya dan dari ekor matanya, ia menangkap tetesan airmata Temari yang jatuh. Ternyata putrinya sangat terpuruk karena perkataan kejam ayahnya. Sabaku Rei yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu merangkul putrinya, hal itu tentu membuat Temari mendongkakan kepalanya.

"Aku menyayangimu Temari. Aku tak mau kau bertemu dengan pemuda Nara itu karena kehidupanmu belum tentu terjamin dengannya."

Tangan Temari bergetar mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Kenapa hanya karena keluarganya kalangan atas, ayahnya tak mau menjadikan Shikamaru sebagai menantunya? Apa karena Nara _Corps_ hanya sebatas peruahaan yang biasa?

"Ayah tak menginginkan aku untuk hidup bahagia?"

"Aku menginginkanmu untuk bahagia bersama pria yang benar-benar menyayangimu, Temari."

"Shikamaru menyayngiku, ayah." Airmata Temari turun untuk kesekian kalinya karena menyebut nama itu lagi di depan ayahnya. Entah kenapa jika ia menyebut nama putra tunggal Nara Shikaku dan Nara Yoshino itu selalu bergejolak dan seketika menumpahkan airmatanya.

Gaara yang melihat kakaknya menangis di depan ayahnya lalu bangkit dari kasur dan membiarkan kakaknya menumpahkan semuanya pada ayahnya. Gaara berjongkok di depan kakaknya dan ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku yakin kak Temari akan hidup bahagian bersama Shikamaru-san. Tidak bersama pria yang ayah pilih. Kak Temari lah yang hanya dapat mengerti perasaan cintanya pada seseorang. Aku dekat dengan kak Temari, tapi aku tak tahu seberapa besarkah rasa cinta kak Temari pada seseorang."

Temari memandang Gaara dengan perkataan yang Gaara lontarkan di depan ayahnya. Tanpa ada keraguan yang tampak di wajah tampan adiknya. Jujur saja Temari bangga mempunyai adik yang gigih memperjuangkan kisah cinta sang kakak.

"Gaara.."

Terlihat Sabaku Rei sedang berpikir keras dengan keputusan yang akan ia putuskan. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia menemui sang putri sulungnya untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini, "Akan kupertimbangkan jika Shikamaru membahagiakan hidupmu."

Jawaban ayahnya sedikit membuat Temari dan Gaara lega. Meskipun dipertimbangkan, ada sedikit celah dan beruntung untuk Temari karena kini ayahnya tak berbicara ataupun memarahinya.

"Aku pergi dulu," Sabaku Rei meninggalkan kamar Gaara dengan mengusap rambut kedua anaknya. Ayah seperti inilah yang Gaara dan Temari inginkan walaupun masih jauh dari apa yang mereka berdua harapkan.

"Terima kasih Gaara!"

"Sama-sama, kak."

.

.

Shikamaru duduk di kursi kerjanya. Entah kenapa saat ini ia sangat enggan untuk melakukan hal apapun entah itu bekerja ataupun yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya. Ia lelah? Sama sekali tidak sebenarnya.

Yang berada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Sabaku no Temari. Ia teringat kembali sosok cantik kekasihnya itu. Ia memandang sendu ke arah pigura foto yang terpampang di meja kerjanya, itu foto Temari. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok kekasihnya itu.

Ia merindukan suaranya, merindukan tatapan matanya yang berwarna _darkgreen_, merindukan senyumannya, merindukan perlakuannya dan ia rindu semua yang berkaitan dengan Temari.

Ia memutar kursinya menuju arah jendela yang besar dan memandang pada awan yang cerah dan itu sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Jika ia melihat awan, semua pikirannya hilang dan rileks sejenak. Mungkin awan pendamai pikirannya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan membuat momen Shikamaru terganggu. Ia menggumamkan kata _merepotkan _dan langsung menyuruh si pengetuk pintu tanpa bertanya dahulu siapakah yang masuk.

"Shikamaru-sama?"

"Ada apa, Kotetsu?"

"Nara-sama memanggilmu."

"Hoam, baiklah, merepotkan."

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat Kotetsu sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum pergi menuju ruang sang ayah, ia melihat sejenak foto Temari yang terpampang dalam pigura itu dengan tersenyum. Ah senyum yang sangat manis.

"_Anata wa watashi itashi hiito, Temari. (Kau adalah kekasih tersayangku, Temari.)_" ujar Shikamaru lalu berlalu dari ruangannya. Ia menuju ruangan ayahnya yang memang tak jauh dari ruangan pribadi miliknya. Ia bertemu para karyawan-karyawannya yang ramah dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Ayah?"

"Masuklah, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru masuk ke ruangan ayahnya dan terlihat ayahnya sedang membelakangi dirinya memandang ke luar jendela dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Ada apa, ayah?"

"Aku ingin kau mempersiapkan diri untuk besok, asahlah otakmu dengan matang."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan mempresentasekan keberhasilkan Nara _Corps_ pada perusahaan-perusaahaan lainnya. Kau harus benar-benar tahu betul akan seluk-beluk Nara _Corps_ agar dapat membuktikan bahwa kita dapat bersaing dengan Uchiha, Sabaku dan Hyuuga _Corps_." Nara Shikaku, sang pemilik perusaahan sekaligus ayah kandung Shikamaru membalikan badannya dan duduk di kursinya alu menatap pada putra semata wayangnya yang kini masih berdiri.

"Dan jika kau menginginkan Temari, kau haru berjuang untuk itu."

Shikamaru membenarkan kata-kata ayhnya. Ya, dia harus dapat memperjuangkan cintanya. Memang, Shikamaru sudah mengetahui alasan Sabaku Rei menolaknya. Shikamaru akhirnya tak berpikir panjang dan mengangguk persetujuan dengan sunggingan kecil i bibirnya lalu meninggalkan ayahnya.

_Kau benar ayah. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan Temari. Besok, Sabaku-sama akan datang dalam meeting itu kan? Itu adalah cara membuktikannya pada Sabaku-sama kan, ayah?_

Sementara itu, Shikaku tersenyum sepertinya kini Shikamaru sudah sadar apa yang harus dilakukannya. Anaknya itu tak boleh tinggal diam. Sebagai ayah, ia harus menyemangati anaknya dalam keadaan apapun.

_Aku mendoakanmu Shikamaru._

_Dan aku akan lihat seberapa gigihnya kau berbicara dalam meeting itu._

.

.

Hari ini akan diadakan meeting para _manager_ dan juga _CEO _dari setiap perusahaan dan tentunya Temari termasuk di dalamnya karena ia mendapati perusahaan terpenting di Sabaku _Corps_yang saat ini memang masih dipegang ayahnya.

_Meeting_ dilaksanakan di Saitama _Restaurant_, hal ini dibuat agar _meeting_ lebih _rileks_ dan semuanya dapat mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

Temari, Gaara dan ayahnya kali ini diantar oleh Baki dan kali ini tanpa adanya Matsuri, asisten kepercayaan Temari. Ah sangat sepi jika tak ada sosok kekasih Gaara itu. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke restoran berbintang lima itu dan mereka bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hizashi, pemegang Hyuuga _Corps _beserta kedua anaknya yang bernama Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Mereka berbincang-bincang dan berhenti dimana saat Temari harus pergi sebentar ke kamar kecil. Lagipula _meeting_ ini dimulai 30 menit lagi, itu masih sangat lama.

Saat Temari memasuki kamar kecil khusus wanita dan keluar lalu membasuh kedua tangannya, ia menatap pada cermin panjang yang memang disediakan untuk kamar kecil itu. Ia memperbaiki rambutnya dengan menyisirnya.

Sudah siap dengan meeting ini, ia keluar dari kamar kecil dan ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sudah tak asing baginya. Wajahnya masih setampan dulu, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Pria itu pun sama-sama memandangnya, memandang langsung ke arah matanya.

"Temari?"

"Itachi?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Thank's to: **

**-Jiro Yujikku**

**-Sabaku Yuri**

**-Mamori Inuzuka**

**-Guest**

**-Hello Kitty Cute**

**Terimakasih sudah mereview nya dan ini kelanjutan dari This Is My Life nya. Review lagi ya senpai? Hehe.. dan untuk para readers, please review ya untuk membantu kemajuan cara mengetikku dan ceritaku ini. And, chapthe 2, mind to RnR please? ;***

**Best Regards,**

**Yusvira**


End file.
